Role Playing
by Obscurus Lupa
Summary: Slash. A certain football player reflects upon his feelings and comes to the conclusion that he should tell Merton the truth. Only one problem: Merton's already taken by Hyacinth Thistlethorp. Who is this admirer? I'll give you a hint: It's not Tommy.
1. I Looked In My Mirror Today,

Role Playing 

By: Obscurus Lupa 

A/N: Well, there you have it. Your very own Obscurus Lupa has taken another shot at slash. However, this time it's not your typical Tommy/Merton slash. I think you'll be able to tell who the pairing is if you read on. *nudges a random reader* Oh, and, um, this is a variation of parts of _Save The Last Trance_, just so you know(I can't quote worth crap, so . . . yeah.).   


* * *

"Yo, Chuck!" 

Chuck Freeman smiled and turned around to greet one of his fellow football players, Tommy Dawkins.   
"Hey, Dawkins," Chuck greeted, "How's it goin'?"   
"Pretty good," Tommy replied, "But I kinda have a favor to ask." 

"Go ahead and ask." 

"Well," Tommy began, "I have a friend . . . Well, he's performing a screenplay he wrote in the auditorium and I was wondering if you'd come watch. It'd mean a lot to him."   
"Who is it, Dawkins?" Chuck questioned, "Tim Jenkins? Chris Fallon?" 

"No . . . " 

Chuck began to laugh. "No, don't tell me. That Dingle kid, right?"   
"Yeah, and I believe he has a first name," Tommy said, not as cheerful as he was when the conversation began.   
"Whatever, Dawkins," Chuck said, turning around and slamming his locker door shut, "I have other plans tonight anyway." Tommy sighed.   
"Fine, but if you change your mind, here." He handed Chuck a flyer.   
"Paint Your Mini-van, an original screenplay by Martin J. Dingle," Chuck read aloud. 

"Sorry, he had someone type it up for him and they misspelled his name." 

Chuck turned the flyer over and began to laugh as he saw pictures of Merton in ridiculous poses and read the credits. "I'll think about it." He put the flyer inside his backpack and slung the bag over his shoulder. "Later, Dawkins." 

"Later." 

Chuck turned and headed for Bio class, shaking his head and laughing. 

Chuck walked down the halls of Pleasantville High at the end of the day. He took out the flyer again, staring at a picture of Merton. The young football player sighed, running his hands through his soft brown hair. 

"This better be good . . . " 

He turned and entered the auditorium, sitting down in an empty seat. It wasn't too hard to get a seat seeing as there were only about ten people in the large auditorium. It seemed pathetic and lame at first, but after further thought Chuck began to feel sorry for Merton, even if he was a dork. The lights dimmed and the curtains opened, the stage lighting up.   
A girl playing with her hair and smacking her gum turned on a radio from the side of the stage, causing some heroic music to play. Merton came out, dressed in a ridiculous looking western outfit, and the play began. Chuck wasn't paying attention to the play though. For some reason, his gaze was always fixed on Merton. The pale young boy poured his heart out on stage, outshining his friends, Tommy Dawkins and Lori Baxter, by far and stealing the show.   
It wasn't that he was missing much either. The play consisted of failed musical numbers, poor costuming, and cars made of cut out cardboard and drawn on by markers. When the play ended, the girls cheered, their gazes fixed on Tommy, and the guys laughed and made snide remarks about Merton and some not so rude comments about Lori. It seemed that virtually no one liked the play itself. However, Chuck stood up and clapped, smiling and staring at Merton. The young Goth, brushing some spitballs out of his hair, took a bow and left the stage in disappointment. 

"Come on, dude, don't take it so hard," Tommy comforted Merton, patting him on the back, "Hey, Chuck cheered, didn't he?"   
"I guess it counts for something," Merton said, smiling, "Though I didn't expect anyone to cheer, especially him."   
"Hey, great show, Dingle," Chuck said, approaching the three friends, "It gave me a good laugh." He patted Merton on the shoulder.   
"Gee, Chuck, thanks . . . " Merton turned to his friends. "Listen, I promised Becky I'd fix dinner tonight, so I'm gonna get home. See you guys around."   
"Wait, Merton," Tommy said, "How about you come shoot some hoops with us after you're done?" Merton smiled. 

"Really?" 

"Sure, as long as you don't wear that lame cowboy outfit," Lori joked. Merton nodded and practically skipped out of the auditorium.   
"So," Tommy said, turning to Chuck, "You actually came. I thought you had, uh, other plans?"   
"Well, I decided I'd come for a good laugh," Chuck replied, "I mean, how lame was this? You guys have gone to a new low."   
"Oh yeah?" Tommy said, getting defensive, "How about you come to the basketball court tonight? We'll play one on one. If you win, we'll do whatever you want for a week, if I win, you have to join the Gothic Fantasy Guild for a week." Chuck didn't hesitated before shaking Tommy's hand.   
"You've got a deal, Dawkins." Chuck turned and left the auditorium. He smiled as he left, wondering what it would be like to join Merton's club. 

Chuck lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had no idea why, but recently he had been paying much closer attention to Merton J. Dingle. He didn't know why he had suddenly become so obsessed with this pale, spikey haired outcast, but he wasn't complaining. It wasn't that he didn't like him before. Chuck wasn't picky with friends and Merton seemed like a nice guy, but if he wanted to stay in with the crowd, he didn't want to be caught hanging around him.   
He didn't always have this obsession though. It began a couple years back. It didn't start out that way either; he just began noticing little things about this adorable misfit. The way he scrunched his nose when he laughed, the cute little antics he pulled-- Even the way he smelled made Chuck want to melt. He didn't realize he had feelings for Merton, though, until a year later. He tried to convince himself over and over that it was a phase every person went through, but he slowly came to terms with himself and realized he liked Merton-- loved Merton.   
It wasn't easy coming to terms with himself. It wasn't that he wanted this. If it was his choice, he'd like girls; he'd be normal. Normal. That was something he was striving to get and never could have. After coming to terms came denial. How could he love Merton? He couldn't. Besides, he knew Merton didn't swing that way. God knows he jumped for every girl that passed his way. Chuck pushed away his feelings by picking on Merton, trying to assure himself that this scrawny boy was his enemy. Still, he couldn't deny his feelings much longer. Every time he picked on Merton, every time he did something or saw something that upset Merton, he felt a pain in his heart.   
Chuck sighed, looking at his watch. It was time for him to meet Tommy, Lori, and Merton at the basketball court. He took in a deep breath, standing up and looking over himself in the mirror. He shook his head, picking up the flyer from his dresser and running his hand over Merton's picture. It was time to finally come out in the open to Merton. 

Chuck watched as Merton tried his best to play basketball, ending up making a fool of himself. Chuck had laughed about it, but not for the same reasons the rest of the football players did. He found it adorable; the other boys found it pathetic. Soon Merton had smacked himself against the wall, the ball flying over the fence. Chuck's friends looked at him expectantly and he looked at Merton angrily.   
"Great job, Dingle. Now go fetch the ball!" He kicked Merton. 

"Okay . . . " 

"Whoa, Chuck, take it easy," Tommy said.   
"Not to worry, Tommy," Merton said, getting up, "It's just a little friendly trash talk. Watch as I respond. Your mama's so stank--" Chuck closed in on Merton threateningly and he laughed nervously. "So I'll just be fetching then?" He turned and left the basketball court. Chuck watched him leave, sorry he had to see him go.   
After a few minutes, Merton returned with the ball. With encouragement from the football players, an argument had begun.   
"Just back off, Chuck," Lori said.   
"Do you always get your girlfriends to fight your batlles for you, Dingle?" Chuck asked in amusement. 

"I'm not his girlfriend." 

"That's right," Chuck responded, "I should have known Dingle wouldn't have a girlfriend."   
"As a matter of fact, I do," Merton defended himself. With these words, Chuck's heart seemed to be ripped in two and then burned to ashes. He figured Merton was lying, but he couldn't help but wonder, which led to the invite to The Factory to meet this girl Merton called Hyacinth Thistlethorp. Chuck sighed, watching as his crush walk away. The challenged basketball game was postponed apparently, as was Chuck's plan to reveal his true feelings to Merton. 

Chuck slowly approached Merton, Tommy, and Lori, smiling. There was no girl there, which meant it was most likely Merton had made the story up. He quickly put his mad look back on to keep his image up, ripping the calculator out of Merton's hands as he tried to convince him it was a phone and Hyacinth had called him because of a "kissing disease".   
"Dingle, this is a pocket calculator," Chuck said, "Now is your girlfriend here or not? I don't have all day." Merton stuttered incoherently, trying to explain why this mystery girl hadn't showed up. A beautiful young woman with red hair approached them.   
"Merton," she said, smiling. Chuck couldn't believe it. He was in between utter shock and pure sorrow. He tried to keep his cool.   
"This is your girlfriend?" He looked Hyacinth up and down, "No way. She's too hot."   
"If I were not Merton's girlfriend, would I do this?" Hyacinth pulled Merton into a kiss, paining Chuck even more.   
"Dingle, can we talk?" Chuck asked Merton. 

"Why? 'Cause--" 

"C'mon, Dingle!" Chuck grabbed Merton, pulling him out of The Factory. 

"Listen, Chuck," Merton said, "If this is to beat me up and take my money, T'n'T already beat you to it!"   
"No, we need to talk," Chuck said nervously.   
"Yeah?" Merton looked at him expectantly. Chuck's mouth went dry. This was his chance to tell Merton how he felt. 

"I-I-" 

The words would never come. It was his chance and words had left him.   
"Well?" Merton asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.   
"I, uh . . . I think that you're a dweeb!" Chuck pushed Merton, walking away. Great, his chance to tell him and he had blown it. Chuck sighed and continued on to his home, leaving the pale Goth alone. He had to get Merton's attention somehow; but before he did that he would have to confront someone else first.   


* * *

  
A/N: Well, not bad for the first Chuck/Merton slash, right? *sigh* Oh well. I'll work on the next chapter soon. Please review!   
  
  



	2. And All I Saw Was You.

Role Playing: Chapter Two  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Er-- Review? I had my first day of school today and it sucked. I actually have to work hard now. Curses. Ps- This variation is in no way in chronological order. Meaning, most of the order of the events in Save The Last Trance mean about as much as dog crap at this point and time. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hyacinth?"  
  
The young red head turned around, seeing Chuck approaching her. "Hyacinth," Chuck said, stopping in front of her, "Listen, I, uh-- we, uh, need to talk." "What about?" Hyacinth asked, not seeming pleased at having to speak with him.  
  
"Uh, it's about your boyfriend, Merton . . . "  
  
"Dare thee speaketh ill of my Merton?" Hyacinth asked, growing defensive. "No, it's not that," Chuck said, "It's just that . . . It's kinda hard to say it . . . "  
  
"Tommy! Lori!" Merton ran up to his two best friends in the hallway. "Hyacinth is a witch!" "What?" Lori asked, "We have to get wolfy on her then!" "Don't worry; she's not evil," Merton explained, smiling, "And the best part is, she wants to date me!"  
  
Chuck sighed. "Hyacinth, I kinda . . . have a crush on Merton . . . " Hyacinth stared at him and began to laugh. "Thy pranks are amusing, foolish one," she replied. "I'm serious," Chuck said, "I had to come out in the open to someone . . . I love him. I was kinda wondering if, you know . . . You were okay with it?" At this, Hyacinth grew angry. "Curses upon thee for insulting my dignity!" she shouted, "Hear ye' now, I shall put a curse upon you and thy shall never earn my Merton's love!" She took a deep breath and spoke again. "From the waters to the ground, from the land to the sea, bad luck shalt soon fall upon thee. So mote it be!" She waved her hands and smirked, walking away. Chuck furrowed his brows, shaking his head.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Lori said, "You say a girl's name three time and this witch pops out of a tree? Isn't that a strange way to begin a relationsip?" "I don't know," Tommy said, "I think it'd be a story to tell the grandkids." "Whoa," Merton said, "Grandkids?"  
  
Chuck walked down the hall, pondering what Hyacinth had said earlier. What did she mean? It was ridiculous to think she actually cursed him, after all, she was pretty nutty, but he couldn't help but be nervous. He sighed and shook his head. He was being paranoid. Grabbing his belongings from his locker, he headed out the door. School had ended half an hour ago; he might as well go out and get some fresh air.  
  
"So, what do ya' wanna do tonight?" Tommy asked Merton as they sat in the lair, both extremely bored. Merton shrugged, playing with the new beard he had recently acquired. "Good luck on your quest out of boredom," he said, "But I have a date with Hyacinth later tonight." He smiled, sighing dreamily.  
  
From the waters to the ground, from the land to the sea, bad luck shalt soon fall upon thee. So mote it be!  
  
Tommy's ears pricked and he stood up, wolfing out. "What is it?" Merton asked, furrowing his brows. Tommy didn't answer and headed for the door, turning the knob and exiting the lair. "Tommy?" Merton got up, following his friend.  
  
Chuck continued down the street, whistling to himself. He heard something behind him, turning around. The Pleasantville werewolf was standing behind him, growling. Chuck's eyes widened and he backed up.  
  
"So mote it be, foolish one."  
  
The werewolf leapt forward, tackling Chuck to the ground.  
  
"Tommy?" Merton sighed, walking down the street. "Where is he?" He furrowed his brows, seeing someone laying on the street. Assuming they had been hit by a vehicle, he rushed forward, kneeling by their side. "Chuck?" Chuck opened his eyes. "Merton?" He sat up, staring at his crush. This was his chance. The chance to tell him how he felt. "What happened to you?" Merton asked, not sounding like his enemy now, but as his friend. "I--" Chuck sighed. "Dingle-- Merton, I--" He chickened out again. He just couldn't do it. "I saw the Pleasantville werewolf! He attacked me." "He attacked you?" Merton asked, shocked. "Yeah," Chuck said, standing up, "But I'm fine, no thanks to you, dork." He pushed Merton and walked away. He didn't see why he couldn't do it. He had the perfect chance to tell Merton how he felt-- the perfect chance to come out into the open-- but he chickened out.  
  
Chuck entered his room, looking at himself in the mirror. He took the mirror off of the wall, throwing it across the room and into a wall. it shattered into a million pieces, yet he could still see he reflection. He growled under his breath, his eyes glowing yellow. He saw himself in the mirror and shook his head. This was who he was. He couldn't live this way forever. He finally made a vow to himself that no matter what, he was going to tell Merton his true feelings the next night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Well? Tell me what ya' think! I'll be working on the next chapter shortly, after school of course. ;) 


	3. Do You Feel The Same Way?

Role Playing: Chapter Three  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Well, blah blah blah, I own nothing, I'm just screwing around with the characters. *realizes how cliched and wrong that sounded* Er-- Ignore that . . . The last part, I mean, um . . . *shifty eyes*  
  
"Tommy!" Merton smacked Tommy across the back of the head after catching up with him at school. "Ow!" Tommy rubbed the back of his head. "Dude, what was that for?" "Mind explaining what happened last night?" Merton asked, "Because I'm sure attacking Chuck was a great idea!" "What?" Tommy furrowed his brows. "Listen, I don't remember much about last night, but I know I didn't attack Chuck. I was at your house and went home." "What are you saying, Chuck lied?" the Goth paused. "Don't answer that . . . " "Hey, guys," Lori said, smiling and walking up to her locker, "Glad to see Hyacinth finally left you alone for a bit, Merton." She laughed. "So what's up?" "We were just talking about last night," Merton replied, "When Tommy attacked Chuck!" "Merton, I didn't attack Chuck!" Tommy said defensively, "You know I wouldn't hurt anyone!"  
  
"Merzekial . . . "  
  
Merton turned around. Hyacinth was walking towards him happily, dressed in her usual medieval type garments. She made it beside him, linking their arms. "Merzekial, your beard is gone," she commented, "Hast thou began to drift away?" "No," Merton said, laughing nervously, "I just, um . . . Didn't like the beard." "I see." Hyacinth seemed a little displeased. Chuck entered the hallway, approaching the four of them. "Dingle, I've been thinking about that play you did and frankly, I'm impressed." Chuck tried to stick to his image while not being too harsh to his crush at the same time. "My dad has some connections in showbusiness and, since he's looking for acts, I might as well recommend you. He just needs to see your act." "What's the catch?" Merton asked skeptically. "It's just repayment for helping me out last night," Chuck said, "Even though you didn't do much . . . Whatever, Dingle, just have your play ready in the auditorium." He left. Merton smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah! I have talent!"  
  
Hyacinth seemed angry. "Merzekial, he is a fool! Do not believe the jester's actions! He lies in unspeakable evil!" "Hyacinth, don't worry," Merton said, "I saved Chuck and he's just repaying me." "Actually, you just found him," Tommy commented. "Which reminds me," the Goth said, "You still have some explaining to do!" Tommy sighed and turned around, leaving.  
  
"Hello?" Merton peeked his head inside the autotorium. No one else was there, so he entered, deciding upon getting the stage ready. He was already dressed in costume, once again in a ridiculous western outfit. He took off the ten gallon hat, setting it on the edge of the stage and getting the props out. In the back of the dark auditorium, two yellow eyes began to glow. Merton was oblivious to the fact that someone else was in the room and continued to set up the stage.  
  
"Merton, I've got to tell you something."  
  
Merton jumped and fell off of the stage. He quickly got up as if nothing had happened, sighting Chuck in front of him. "You scared me," said Merton, out of breath, "What do you have to tell me? And if it's another "Dingle's a dork" speech, I've already had quite a few from you and T'nT today as it is." "No, it isn't, it's just . . . I have to come out in the open . . . " Chuck sighed, gulping. He took took in a deep breath, once again finding himself at a loss of words. Why couldn't he do it? His heart screamed at him to tell Merton the truth, but his mind was screaming to keep it hidden away; to try and be what others classified as normal. "Merton, I've put it off long enough," he said finally, "I just . . . I can't tell you . . . It's hard to say this . . . " He sighed and embraced merton, pulling him into a kiss. Merton's eyes went wide and he pushed Chuck back, backing up.  
  
"Whoa, Chuck! You're gay?"  
  
"Yes," replied the brown haired boy, "I've loved you forever. The way you style your hair, your beautiful eyes, the way you smell . . . " Chuck cornered Merton against the stage and attempted to embrace him again, but Merton ducked under him and slipped away, backing towards the door. "Listen Chuck," the young raven haired boy said nervously, "I'm flattered and all, but it just wouldn't work. I don't know what you heard, but I'm straight." "I know," Chuck said, "But can't you try to love me?" He wrapped his arms around Merton once more and Merton pushed him away, backing up. Chuck growled in frustration, his eyes glowing. "Did your eyes just glow?" Merton asked, laughing nervously. "Yes," Chuck said, "But it doesn't matter. We can make this work. Together we can get rid of Hyacinth and any other girl that gets in the way of our relationship!" "Chuck, we never had a relationship! I like you and all, but as a friend," Merton said, "The key word being "friend"." He used his trademark air quotes on the word friend. Chuck smiled and shook his head, taking a step forward. "We can make this work whether you like it or not," he said. His ears pointed and he grew fangs, his eyes becoming wolf like. He looked almost like a full fledged werewolf. "Gah!" Merton's eyes widened and he looked petrified. "Y-you're a werewolf?" "Almost," the teen replied, "The Pleasantville werewolf bit me." He growled and lunged at Merton, tackling him to the ground and pulling him into another kiss. Merton pushed him away, struggling to get free. As if on cue, the doors came open and Hyacinth came in. "Merzekial, I-- Merzekial!" Her angry demeanor returned. "Far to near, shallow to deep, send this fool of a man to sleep! So mote it be!" Chuck jumped out of the way and instead of the spell hitting him, it hit Merton, who immediately curled up and went to sleep. Hyacinth seemed even more angry, if that was even possible.  
  
"You have made me put my love in a slumber! You shall pay, wolf boy!"  
  
Chuck growled, beginning to step forward and attack Hyacinth. He stopped himself and looked at his paws, calming down. "Why am I doing this?" he asked no one, "This isn't me!" Hyacinth began to laugh, losing her unfuriated edge. "The spell!" she exclaimed, "The bad luck to thou shalt forever stay! You cannot and shalt not be with my Merton! He will never love you, even if you were human!" Chuck shook his head again, growling at her. "You can't tell me what's going to happen!" He picked up Merton and ran away using his enhanced speed. Hyacinth stopped laughing and ran out the doors. A few seconds passed and the doors opened once more. Lori and Tommy stepped inside, in costume. Lori was in an old time western outfit, looking quite odd. Tommy was dressed more similar to what Merton had been wearing, though in darker clothing, obviously hinting him to be the villain of the play. They looked around the room at the stage, props everywhere and few things set up. "Merton?" Lori asked, stepping onto the stage and looking around, "That's weird. He's not here. He must have gone to the bathroom or something." "Guess we just have to wait," Tommy said, "Let's set up the stage while we're waiting." Lori nodded and they set to work on the scene for the opening act.  
  
A/N: What's that, you say? More? Well, you have to review first, 'cause I want to know if this totally bombs or kicks some booty. I'll be continuing soon. :D Oh, and uh, I have a question: Why does everyone ask if I'm going to continue? Don't I say that I'll be working on the next chapter in the author's notes at the ending of every chapter, unless it's the ending? *sigh* Oh well. 


	4. Or Is There Another Love True?

Role Playing: Chapter Four  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Merton woke up in a room he didn't recognize. It was filled with various sport related items. That, along with some Nsync posters, which he flinched at. He looked around, wondering how he had gotten in such a strange place. The door opened and Chuck came inside, holding a platter of food. "Morning," he said, "Want some breakfast?" "Breakfast?" Merton asked calmly, "Breakfast!? Where am I?" "You're at my house," Chuck explained, "Apparently whatever Hyacinth did to you wore off."  
  
"So you're saying you put a move on me, Hyacinth did a spell, and you kidnapped me? Are you insane!?"  
  
"Listen to me, Merton," Chuck said, "I was bitten by the Pleasantville werewolf the other night. Now I'm turning into one and the wolf just kinda . . . took over. I never meant to hurt you." "He bit you?" Merton asked, "But . . . He couldn't have!" "You make it sound like you know him," Chuck said slowly. "Me? Know him?" Merton asked nervously, "D'I, um . . . " "You do!" Chuck exclaimed, "Who is it?" "I can't tell you," Merton said, "He'll be put in some government lab!" "I see," Chuck said, "You don't love me because . . . because there's someone else." Merton liked the Pleasantville werewolf, but not him. Why? What made him different? He loved Merton with all of his heart. Merton cared for this werewolf. That meant . . . This werewolf was special to him. Everything was ruined. His heart was shattered because of this werewolf. This creature had put this curse on him and had taken away his love. It had to be stopped. "Goodbye, Merton," Chuck said, running out the door.  
  
Tommy and Lori walked down the street, searching for Merton. "Merton?" Lori called. Tommy wolfed out and smelled for Merton's scent. "This way, I think," he said. They began to go to the right, running into Hyacinth. "You! Find Merzekial!" she commanded. "We're not doing anything!" Lori exclaimed getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"You're right," a voice said, "You aren't doing anything. I am."  
  
They turned to see Chuck standing there, almost in full wolf form. "It's all your fault!" he exclaimed, pointing to Tommy, "You know how hard it was to tell him? I tell him my feelings and you have to ruin it! You caused him to break my heart! You tore my dreams away! Now you'll pay!" He realized he was beginning to cry and wiped a tear away, lunging at Tommy. Tommy dodged him and Lori kicked him in the gut, sending him to the ground. "What are you talking about?" Tommy asked, "Who? What? What did I ruin?" Chuck growled and stood up, kicking Tommy.  
  
"Tommy, grab him!"  
  
Tommy turned and saw Merton standing there. He nodded and turned to Chuck. Lori kicked Chuck in the gut and sent him back into Tommy, who put him in a headlock. Merton tossed Lori a bag, which she caught. "What's this for?" she asked. "It's wolfsbane," Merton said, "He isn't a complete werewolf; there's still time!" Lori nodded and opened the bag, taking some wolfsbane out. "Uh, Merton?" she asked, "How do I give it to him?" "Just stuff it down his throat," Merton explained, making some hand motions. "Okay . . . " Lori stuffed the wolfsbane down Chuck's throat, causing him to gag. He turned back to normal, looking around. Tommy wolfed down just as Chuck saw him. "What's going on?" he asked, "I was going to talk to Hyacinth at school and now I'm here." Tommy, Lori, and Merton looked at Hyacinth sternly. "Argh! He has poisoned your mind, Merzekial!" she shouted, "Mark my words, I will have my revenge upon him!" She was engulfed by flames and disappeared.  
  
Merton looked through his locker three days later. They had put Hyacinth back in her tree as she had shrieked cliched villain lines and everything seemed normal again. Chuck didn't recall coming out to Merton at all. Merton still remembered the incident though. The way Chuck looked heartbroken; the anger he had when he had thought Merton didn't love him. The way his adorable face-- Adorable face? Merton shook his head. He couldn't be having feelings for Chuck, could he? It was absurd! He couldn't have feelings for Chuck! He had even said so himself that he was straight. He had dated plenty of girls . . . Of course, they were all trying to kill him or his friends and the relationships ended quite quickly, but his point still stood. He couldn't like Chuck . . . could he? "NO!" Merton shouted, slamming his locker shut. People stared at him in confusion. He began to breath heavily and ran out the doors of Pleasantville High as fast as he could.  
  
Merton didn't know where he was running to, nor did he care. He just had to escape; had to wash away his feelings for Chuck. I can't love Chuck, he repeated to himself over and over. As if luck hadn't already left him, it was raining outside. He ran as fast as he could, soaking wet. He continued to run until he slipped on the sidewalk, falling into the mud. Despite of himself, he began to cry, sobbing into his hands. This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to lead an almost normal life, have a wife and kids-- Never on his list was to love Chuck Freeman. A flash of lightning struck, thunder pounding in his eardrums and water pouring down on him. He suddenly saw a paw in front of him. He looked up, seeing Tommy standing there, fully transformed. He took his friend's paw, standing up and wiping away his tears. "What's wrong, Merton?" Tommy asked, softly, "I heard you in the hallway and saw you run outside." Merton shook his head. "I never asked for this," he said, "My life is falling apart! Tell me, what should I do? Should I shave my head and join a monastary or run away to live with Native Americans in some distant place?" "C'mon, Merton, get a hold of yourself," Tommy said, "Tell me what's wrong." Merton looked up into Tommy's hazel eyes, realizing his friend was gripping him by the shoulders. Both boys stared at each other for a moment, an awkward silence between them. "It's just . . . I need someone to love . . . but I don't know who . . . " Merton trailed off. The two of them stared at each other for a moment before coming closer into a soft kiss.  
  
A/N: Well? This chapter got deleted because of shitty wordpad, but as usual, I've rewritten it in hopes of it being better than what it was before. Please review; I love reviews. *nudge* :D 


	5. I Just Can't Seem To Face You,

Role Playing: Chapter Five  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Bet you thought I had this on hiatus forever, huh? Nah, just depression because of snobs at school who seem to hate me, 'cause people are judged by their looks(People: Translation: Me.) (Sentence: Translation: Working on another fic and turning darker.). Sorry for the wait. Oh well, you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't like the fic anyway. Enjoy.  
  
Tommy and Merton pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. Merton was the first to speak.  
  
"That was . . . "  
  
"Yeah . . . "  
  
"It was just one kiss, right?" Merton questioned, trying to find some sort of explanation, "I mean, it's not like . . . It doesn't make us gay!" "Yep, we're perfectly straight," Tommy responded coolly. They sat there for what seemed like ages. "Shouldn't we go back to school?" Tommy asked. "Yeah," replied his Gothic friend, "But remember, tell no one of this event! Let's just forget this ever happened . . . "  
  
"Yeah . . . "  
  
Both of them nodded and left in silence, keeping their distance from each other. On the other side of the street, Chuck stood there, soaked with rain and watching the two leave. He could feel the tears beginning to form and shook his head. "No," he said, "I won't let him win. Merton doesn't want me. Fine, I guess . . . I know . . . I don't need him." He clenched his jaw and left.  
  
The rest of the day Tommy and Merton tried their best to forget the incident from earlier. When they had both come in soaking wet (Tommy had wolfed down), it raised a lot of questions from the teachers, which they couldn't really give a straight answer to. Tommy had no problem forgetting the incident, or at least pretending to. He acted coolly and unnaturally calm, thus proving his acting skills were much better than they appeared on stage.  
  
Merton, however, had a little bit more trouble on his part.  
  
The Goth may have had superior acting knowlege on stage, but in real life he was, simply stated, about as good an actor as Jean Claude Van Damme. He stumbled around nervously, jumping at every other noise and fidgeting whenever a question was asked of him. Tommy tried to talk him through it at lunch, telling him to stay calm and try to forget, but all of this seemed to have no affect on the raven haired boy. He continued to stutter and stumble, tremble and quake. A great majority of the student body didn't notice his nervous breakdown; either that or they couldn't care less, but this didn't stop the suspicions aroused in Lori Baxter.  
  
Lori knew her best friends like the back of her hand. She knew their interests, their style of clothing, everything right down to the way they tied their shoes. Due to their close friendship, she could tell when something was wrong. Tommy was acting calmer than usual, making her suspicious but not too worried, and Merton seemed to be having a meltdown. It was as if everything scared him, everyone was watching him, and every hand was just itching to wrap around his neck and asphyxiate him. At first it didn't worry her-- Merton had always been odd and acted in strange ways to get attention-- but after the passing of fourth period without a single word to her, Lori was beginning to think that her two best friends knew something she didn't.  
  
"Merton--"  
  
"Ah!" Merton jumped, turning away from his locker. Lori was standing there with furrowed brows. "Merton, are okay?" Lori asked. "What do you m-mean?" Merton asked nervously, beginning to become uncomfortable. "Well, you've been acting strange lately," Lori explained, "You haven't been yourself. Tommy has been acting weird too. What's up with you guys? Did something happen that I should know about?"  
  
"No, nothing happened, why you you think something happened? 'Cause if something happened we'd tell you, right? Then nothing happened because obviously I don't lie. I mean, why would I lie to you? 'Cause--"  
  
"Merton, I get the picture!" Lori said, shaking her head. Merton laughed nervously and shut his locker, walking down the hall backwards and watching her. Lori stood there, reflecting on what just happened. Something definitely was up. Since Merton didn't want to tell her what had happened, she'd just have to do a little investigating of her own.  
  
Merton headed home from school, looking around nervously. "It's like everyone's watching me," he said to himself, "Everyone's out to get me, their hands just itching to wrap around their neck and asphyxiate me . . . " Upon this, he reflected on recent events. He had ran out of the school and he had kissed Tommy-- Tommy had kissed him-- they had kissed each other. Why had he left the school? Because . . . because he realized he loved Chuck. So who did he love? Did he love Tommy, whom he had kissed willingly? Or was Tommy just the rebound because he was frightened that he may have liked Chuck? It was all so confusing, so mind boggling, so puzzling. He just didn't know . . . For as long as he could remember, he had never had any friends. There were always five different groups in school: The jocks, the cheerleaders, the clones, the punks, and the ones singled out. He was, unfortunately, the one singled out. That status lasted him for years; seventeen years to be precise. But, by some spark of hope, a strapping young jock was bitten by a werewolf and needed his assistance, over time becoming a close friend-- Tommy Dawkins. They were always close-- Was it more than friendship? Was it simply just (forgive the pun) an animal attraction? He shook his head, stopping in his tracks. He didn't love Tommy. Not in that way . . . He was a close friend; simply that and nothing more. He had been scared. He was nervous, scared, sad, and angry all at the same time. Confused . . . That's why he had kissed Tommy Dawkins that day. Chuck, however . . . Chuck was different. He hadn't done much for Merton, yes; in fact, he treated Merton more or less as if he was still the one singled out; but for some reason . . . this young jock had a certain something to him. Now that Merton thought about it, he did have a sort of attraction to Chuck. Could this mean he had made his decision? He had to make a choice sometime, and he had an idea.  
  
"Hey, is Chuck there?" Merton asked over the phone, "Oh, there you are. Listen, it's Merton, I was wondering if you wanted to . . . " he put on a suave voice. "Do a little role playing tonight?" There was a pause. "Hello?" The phone line was dead. Merton sighed and put the telephone back on the receiver. "What did I do wrong this time?" he asked himself aloud, falling back and laying down on the bed. There was a soft knock on the door. Merton didn't even turn to look at the door and continued to stare at the ceiling. "Come on." The door opened and Tommy stepped inside. Merton turned and saw him, standing up. "Listen, Merton, about today . . . I've been thinking about it and . . . " Tommy began to walk closer to him. "No need to explain," Merton said, "We both made a huge mistake. Just forget it ever happened." "That's the thing," Tommy said, putting his hands on Merton's shoulders, "I don't want to forget." He slowly pulled Merton into another kiss. As if on cue, at that moment the door opened and Lori stepped inside, eyes wide.  
  
A/N: Well? Maybe not as long at the others, but I certainly think it's one of the better chapters. Please review and I'll be working on chapter six (which will hopefully include more Chuck. :D). 


	6. Why On Earth Does He Embrace You?

Role Playing: Chapter Six  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Well, I'm working on it, yay! There should be approximately one more chapter after this, just to let you know. Hopefully I'm not fooling myself and it's worth the read . . .  
  
Merton pulled away from Tommy and the two boys looked at Lori. Thoughts raced through Merton's mind as he tried to think of an explanation. "Uh, this isn't what it looks like!" he burst out, "Tommy and I were just . . . " He thought of his past excuses. " . . . practicing CPR!" "I can't believe it," Lori said, "You guys were . . . are . . . gay? And you're with each other? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Lori, it's just . . . Merton and I kissed and we just . . . "  
  
"No, it's not like that!" Merton burst out. Tommy and Lori looked at him. He sighed. "Tommy, it's just . . . Chuck made a move on me and I got scared. I got scared because . . . because I love him. I never meant for this to happen. Believe me, if I could change everything back to normal I would!" He shook his head, realizing he was beginning to cry. He took in a deep breath, grabbed his trench coat, and ran out the door. Outside, Merton paused, looking back at the door. "Wait a second . . . I live here!" He was about to open the door when he paused, letting his hand fall back to his side. He shook his head again and turned around, heading down the street.  
  
There he was, running away again. Merton shook his head, angry at himself. Why couldn't --or wouldn't-- he face his problems? He just kept running, running as fast as he could, hoping to fall into the arms of some anonymous hero. But that was exactly what happened after he came to terms with his feelings for Chuck, wasn't it? He ran away and fell into the arms of his hero-- Tommy. Was Tommy this hero, though? Maybe-- Maybe his hero was yet to be found. His anonymous. Or maybe . . . Maybe he wasn't waiting to fall into the arms of some hero like a helpless child. Maybe . . . Maybe he was the hero and he was supposed to be the one embracing the helpless person who was frightened and confused.  
  
Tommy stood in the lair, gaping at the spot where Merton had once stood. Lori was also in shock, utterly speechless. It was like beginning to watch a movie right in the middle of the storyline. "He's . . . gone," Tommy finally said, sitting on the bed, "I guess . . . I guess we did make a mistake when we kissed." Lori sighed and sat down next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Don't feel bad, Tommy," she said gently, "I'm not quite sure what's been happening with you and Merton and Chuck, but I'll try to help as much as I can. Maybe Merton just wasn't the right one for you." Tommy continued to stare at the floor. "That could be it," he said, "But . . . Lori, I know he was the one." "Well, maybe there's someone else out there thinking the same about you," Lori said, edging closer to Tommy and taking his hand. Tommy looked up at Lori, a smile curling onto his lips. It wasn't a big smile-- In fact, you could hardly tell he was grinning. Lori returned the small grin and began to come closer to him. Tommy's smile widened and he stood up. "That's it!" he burst out, "Someone thinking the same about me . . . He just doesn't know if I'm committed! I have to find him and let everyone around know that I love him!" His smiled widened, if that was possible, and he gave Lori a small hug. "Thank you, Lori! I'm gonna find him now!" He ran out the door. Lori stood up, looked at the door, which was still hanging open, and sighed, running after him.  
  
"Tommy, wait up!" Lori called, catching up to her friend. "No time, Lori," Tommy said, "I have to do this now or I'll never get the courage to." He wolfed out and ran off in a blur. Lori furrowed her brows and ran down the street.  
  
Chuck sat at The Factory, ordering a few drinks. He was angry. Angry with Tommy, angry with Merton, angry with himself. Why had he led himself to believe that Merton would actually like him? He had treated Merton like dirt before. How could he have let this happen? Was his reputation more to him than his crush? He didn't know anything anymore. It was all too confusing, frightening, angering . . . He shook his head, taking a swig of his drink before him.  
  
A/N: Okay, so it's not so long . . . Next, the concluding chapter! (I hope it's better than this one. *sigh*) 


	7. In The End, You're Gonna Leave One Of Us...

Role Playing: Chapter Seven  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: I had one more line in the chapter title poem, so this is short. I hope it's worth the read.  
  
Merton ran as fast as he could toward The Factory. He knew Chuck would be there. Chuck was always there, and until recently had always picked on Merton when he knew he was present. Merton knew he had to win Chuck over, had to bring him back and let him know he loved and cared for him. he also knew it had to be something special-- something big.  
  
Chuck took the last swig of his drink, getting up off of the stool and getting ready to exit The Factory. He was almost to the door when he heard a small voice.  
  
"Ahem, is this on?"  
  
Chuck turned around in shock as he saw Merton on stage, microphone in hand.  
  
"Um, hi. I'm merton Dingle and I'd like to sing a song to a very special person to me, Chuck Freeman. Sorry if it's a little off pitch; I haven't sung this in awhile."  
  
He nodded to some people back stage and the music began to play.  
  
Only you can make this world seem right, Only you can make the darkness bright. Only you and you alone, Can thrill me like you do, And fill my heart with love for only you.  
  
Tommy unwolfed, opening the door to The Factory and smiling. His smile quickly faded as he heard a voice at the microphone on stage.  
  
"Um, hi. I'm merton Dingle and I'd like to sing a song to someone very special to me, Chuck Freeman . . . "  
  
Tommy's heart was shattered. He was too late. merton loved Chuck, and there was nothing he could do about it. How could he have been so stupid? To think that Merton actually loved him was absurd! He couldn't love him-- Not with him being what he was. He felt as if his heart had been put through a blender. Sighing, he wolfed out again and ran away.  
  
Only you can make this change in me, For it's true, you are my destiny. When you hold my hand, I understand the magic that you do.  
  
Tommy continued to run, heartbroken and hurt. He was going so fast he didn't realize where he was going and ran into someone, causing them to both topple to the ground. He realized he was on top of Lori and got up, helping the kick boxer to her feet. He wolfed down, staying silent. "What happened, Tommy?" Lori asked in concern. Tommy shook his head. "He loves Chuck," he said softly, "I guess you were right. He wasn't the one." Lori felt so bad for him. He was so hurt and that rarely happened with him. "Want to have a cup of coffee and talk about it?" she asked. Tommy nodded.  
  
"Yeah; that'd be nice."  
  
"C'mon." Lori took his hand and they walked down the street.  
  
You're my dream come true, My one and only you.  
  
Only you can make this change in me, For it's true, you are my destiny. When you hold my hand, I understand the magic that you do.  
  
Merton and Chuck looked at each other, running to each others' arms in the midle fo the crowd at The Factory. Chuck smiled and before Merton could apologize for what had happened, they pulled into a kiss. "Merton, I love you," Chuck said after they pulled away. "I love you too," Merton replied. Chuck put his arm around Merton's waist and they began to exit The Factory, ignoring the stares. "So," Merton continued, "Up for that role playing tonight . . . ?"  
  
You're my dream come true, My one and only you.  
  
"You know how I said someone else might be thinking the same about you?" Lori asked Tommy, stirring her coffee as they sat in a tiny cafe at the edge of town. "Yeah," Tommy replied, looking at his friend in the dim light. Lori grinned.  
  
"I meant that from the bottom of my heart."  
  
They grinned at each other and leaned across the tiny table, pulling into a sweet kiss.  
  
One and only you.  
  
A/N: You knew the sappy song was coming, didn't you? *sigh* Anyway, tell me your opinion! :) 


End file.
